kingdomheartsfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Organization XIII
Shall we had new info on the Organization that was revealed in the Final Mix version.DarkLordofChaos90 Yes. BTW, does anyone have the in-battle quotes from Re:COM? :OMG, they are so hard to decipher,(even in KHII its hard to tell the quotes, and thats in English...) its not even funny. I got some of them down though, if you want them. XienZo 00:28, 6 May 2008 (UTC) :Yes please.CyberXIII 00:45, 15 May 2008 (UTC) ::Heh, just as I realize I don't have it written down, but anyway, from memory.... :::Axel-Doushita, doushita? (what, what? (like taunt)) kiokusitaka? (Got it memorized?) honouniyakkarero! (burn in the flames!) madaowaranze (something about "its not over yet", or it means "its over", or something like that)oiyo, anatagakeshiteiru (I shall annihilate you) moete! (burn!) :::Larxene- ikazutuyo (lightning)kienai (can't escape!) saigonina(here's the end(for you)!) waruiwane~(how pitiful...) ...kowastyauwa (I'll break you!(referance to the "Oh, I won't break the toy...")) ::I'll put the rest later, since I'm not sure if half of these are right anyway.... XienZo 03:13, 15 May 2008 (UTC) Xehanort's Heartless himself does not have an Org cloak in KH2. That is Riku in Xehanort's Heartless' form. Umm... They don't wear hakama... What the hell? Where the hell did that come from? Fix it. Suggestion I noticed that in the trivia it mentions that Sora may have recovered his memories of the dead organization members by reading their graves. Couldn't it also be possible that he gained the infomation from Ansems computer? - Redlight11 16/2/09 Possible, but unlikely. Sora really doesn't use the computer exept to go to the Space Paranoids. I'm the one who put that in the trivia and I didn't think of that. I won't mind if you add it in there though. -xNaminéx Added it and it was removed, that's a no then? -Redlight11 Guess so. iIt really wasn't likely at all. Sora rarely uses it and orobably barely knows how to use such a complex piece of machinary. -xNaminéx Organization Collage Picture The current Collage Picture we have seems to be lacking somewhat in quality. I propose we use this image I made myself. Organization XIII CollageBowser the Second 11:27, 31 December 2008 (UTC) Sure, go with that. XienZo 18:39, 31 December 2008 (UTC) The Nobodies Heartless If Xehanort had a special heartless AND a special Nobody, wouldn't the rest of Organization XIII too? Excluding Xion. 21:43, 24 January 2009 (UTC) ::Most probally, to keep a form it seems you need to have a strong heart & to willingly accept the darknes. Xehanort did and so his heartless kept its form (not becoming a shadow,darkside etc) and his nobody was born, chances are the apprentices, Xigbar, Xaldin, Vexen, Lexeaus & Zexion gave there hearts willingly too so theres a strong chance there heartless do, but its unknown if the remaining members gave there hearts willingly or they just became corrupted so there heartless might have been a super powerful, but did not look like them. Ximodnic 17 Febuary 2009 Death Just a thought I had, has anything official ever specifically said that any members of Organization XIII have died? It's been said that they've been "eliminated", or they've "met their end", with the most specific answer being they've "faded back into Darkness", but nothing has ever been said they aren't alive. But that brings up the fact that Nobodies aren't actually "alive" in the first place. I've narrowed it down to three possible answers: 1-I'm overthinking the whole thing and they all are dead. 2-Only Xemnes is alive because his element is Nothingness and could have used it to save himself. 3-All the members could still be alive somewhere because as Nobodies, they didn't have lives to loose in the first place. The most likely place they would be the Realm of Darkness, since they've faded back into Darkness. -xNaminéx Yeah, but the dramatic disappearance was probably because he was the leader and final boss, but it could've been fake. I think he's still alive. He always said "I am Nothing" and Riku once said that Nothingness probably goes on forever. Also, that picture from Coded with Mickey, Donald, and Goofy looking at someone in one of those cloaks. They looked scared like it was an enemy, which rules out Riku. When I put it all together, it's really sounds true. -xNaminéx xehanort's heartless was kept alive inside Riku (Chain of memories) so it is possible that Xenmas lives somehow. However I think that it's safe to say that we wont be seeing any of the members of the organization again. Their heartlesses however, remain to be seen. The phrase "eliminated" was used throughout the kingdon hearts games, mostly oin the journel, however it is used by a few of the organization members at some point.- Redlight11 22:51, 21 March 2009 (UTC) If you guys have noticed whenever in Kingdom Hearts 2 you kill a nobody enemy they disappear in a flash of light, but all of the Organization XIII members disappear into darkness so maybe they still are alive.The Luna Diviner 03:42, 6 July 2009 (UTC) The gravestone Theory I decided to start playing the game again >_>. I just finished Hallow Bastion (The battle of 1000 heartless, etc) and noticed afterwards that the entries for the eliminated Organization XIII members appear in the journal. (Vexen, Lexaeus, Zexion, Marluxia and Larxene) This is long before Sora reaches their gravestones in The World that Never Was. Does this not make the theory that Sora gained the information from that source impossible? - Redlight11 I suppose it does. But what event in the storyline would cause Sora to remember them? I restarted the game too, but i'm pretty far away from the war still. -xNaminéx Hmm well.. Sora did meet Xenmas there, that could have triggered suppressed memories. Also, Sora went into "The relm of Darkness" where he found the picture. That could have triggered something. Or it could have just been that the creaters of the game thought that would be as good an oppertuinity as any to stick the entries in. - Redlight11 huh... probably a combination of the three. I'll change the trivia. Thank you for the info! -xNaminéx No problem. I've been replaying KH2 as well, and have been checking the journal for updates as many times as possible throughout the game. I first noticed the other Org. 13 members' entries after the cutscene where you meet Sephiroth for the first time. No idea why they would choose then to put them in, but I'm almost positive this is when it happens. Though I suppose they could have also appeared after Mickey tells you that "Ansem" wasn't really Ansem, but I'm not sure. Cheers. -- 20:22, 7 March 2009 (UTC) I got to the place where you fight saix and luxord (where all their graves are) and i noticed why doesnt Xion have a grave if she was somehwat apart of the organization? she ovisuly doesnt survive if she isnt in kingdom hearts II right? And even if somewhat at the end she goes back to her "former self" she still should have a grave like roxas right? OH MY GOD BEST THEORY EVER --Zack fair 007 23:16, 5 May 2009 (UTC) Larxene's weapons I was under the impression that Larxene's weapons were kunai, not throwing knives as listed in the article. Axel's weapons are listed as chakrams rather than throwing discs so why can't Larxene have her weapons called by their proper names too? :Hello? I hear somewhere that they were called "Shock Charms". But I can't remember where..- Redlight11 I never really understood that. It's named Way to the Dawn on the menu screen, but yet Riku says it is called Soulstealer. "You don't need the power of darkness, or my weapon soulstealer yet". Fading i know this sounds silly, but since the nobodies are not beings of either light or dark, then why do they fade into the darkness? Job Classes You forgot Zexion, whom I'm going to guess is Blue Mage. 19:11, 19 June 2009 (UTC) No name yet Weapon references I've probably noticed only a minute amount of references that the weapons have based on their names but I'm sure others can find 'em. Such as one of Saix's weapons, Lightyear, may be named after Buzz Lightyear, or Zexion's joke weapon could be a reference to Zexion's cooking talents. Kaihedgie 22:03, 31 May 2009 (UTC) When Did Xion Fall? She did indeed fall sixth, after Zexion and before Roxas. 19:14, 19 June 2009 (UTC) I can't belive I still don't have a name yet Hey did anyone ever notice . . . You forgot that both editors and nobodies feel nothing...I'M SO EMPTY INSIDE! 19:21, 19 June 2009 (UTC) I'm like the lesser nobodies that don't have individual names i think riku is a nobody Nope, not a visitor anymore. Yay, I've decided to sacrifice my life to this place... And I think that Squall, Auron and Cloud are all secret lovers. Totally. Keyblade Mage 12:39, 23 June 2009 (UTC)Keyblade Mage